Pagan Collective Wiki
Wraitlpedia: Ancient to Modern Vampirology Wikia I also document Vampirology and Wraitl Entity Tradios on another wikia. I also discuss prehistoric era about these vampire people, werewolven lineage and also Upyr lineage. What We Are Doing: Welcome to the Pagan Collective Wikia. We are attempting to re-write paganism and witchcraft basics as we are no longer under the same era as the Gerald Gardner and Doreen Valiente movement of paganism. While we will pay homage and respect to the first steps and roots commended by these people, it is clearly time for change. I decided we needed this change when the current LGBTQ+ Community talked on Wikipedia about how the charge of the goddess, written by Valiente is no more than a poem, in which they stated "Current LGBTQ+ Community recognizes the poem to mean them as well, as woman is to man" as the Charge states "All acts of pleasure are my rituals". In support of LGBTQ+ Community activism. I do not believe this poem meant this sort of community when in references to paganism as a whole, old or new tradition. There were no LGBTQ communes in the 1950's. However there has always been a homosexuality phase in the world. Spirituality First Before Activism If you are LGBTQ+ Community and Pagan, Pagan should come first as a person, rather than using the online or offline pagan community to appease your activism. Paganism is spirituality for one's self, regardless if you worship, celebrate a God or Goddess or acts therein or of. The New Pagan Collective Project seeks to let others know even if we write spiritual materials, it is about spirituality first before it is ever about activism. Another reason for writing new materials is the fact that some pagans are still hesitant to say the word "Satan", "Satanism", "The Devil" and so on, even afraid to address Satanism or it's nature. This will be put behind us. Satan is no more a dangerous entity than God is when The Christian God sends storms supposedly to reprimand the sinners of the world. Satan is sent by God in the NT to tempt Christ in the desert, and Jesus supposedly rebukes him, which does not kill Satan. Rebuking is to scold. Nothing more. Satan is also used in Revelation, and it is God's bidding as well. God never slays Satan in the bible. If Satan is so harmful, why would God use them or keep them alive? Satan as a Pagan Deity Satan is a pagan deity in our works, they are seen as a Justice Totem, and also one of mystery -- To look at a issue in the light and see it's darkness, as well as in darkness to see the light. Satan as a deity is a Guardian of the unknown world and places. Satan can help you see the bigger picture as a God or a Goddess as we see them both as female and male in energy -- not in sexual gender or preference. I have had the misfortune of working with people when pretending to be gay, or even bisexual to get the truth about a person or a issue in my life, and doing so in disguise is known as Guise, which is a glamour of sorts. I was glad I had gone in this direction, because I didn't have to do anything with anyone, just in order to see their true intentions. We placed Satan in the Etruscani - Mede tradios of old Italy. It's up to you how you will work or perceive Satan and just because he/she or they are present does not mean you have to work with them. What We Need from People interested in Rewriting Paganism Basics Whenever a pagan webmaster creates their communities online, he or she basically re-writes paganism to make it fit on their terms, practices, and goals. I do not know of one person other than those who were influenced by a Gardnerian Tradition, or GG himself that stuck to the fundamentals of Gardnerian Wicca or Neo Paganism, which means "New paganism" to some, in the form of Wicce or Wicca which means "wisdom". I have never liked that Neo Pagan term, but then again I am an Olde world Pagan, Heathen and border near the Asatru Traditions. Anyone, at any given time may write smaller re-definitions of the craft to fit where they need it to go. You don't have to be a text book pagan and follow someone's works for the rest of your spiritual life. The first question you will probably ask is "Does she even have the credits (??) or permissions (??), to do this sort of thing?" You don't know me or any works or books I have ever published and it seems like we need someone to publish some print before this kind of thing happens. There is also no famed Elder Council, where permission is granted! This is a load of horse poo! You don't have a certificate in the crafts, you have an a sense of what needs work and what needs change. I have never published one thing in a written book anywhere! Does not mean I am not smart, or recognized. I have 22+ years in the Craft(s) online and offline. I am well known on pinterest and twitter for my paganism tools boards and shield matron army, as well as therapy, as well as on twitter for my paper.li's and things. If you can run a forum or a blog community, you can rewrite what defines a Pagan. I am not trying to speak for anyone or everyone -- this is why I have invited the community as a whole, to write their own creeds, redes, codes of ethics and Charges of the God/dess so everyone will know this is an open project. YOU are pagan too. You also have a voice. You also can sense what needs change and what does not. So join this community or the ning one, and share things like: * Artworks and Drawings/Paintings and so on * New Pagan/Wiccan Rede * Notes on your particular traditions * New Charge of the Goddess and God * Poems and Prose * New nine troths or even your version of the ethics code as a magickian or worker * Tools of the craft * ..and so on! Disclaimer In the future I wish for it to be clear what is meant by the New Pagan Collective's works, we are here to define and protect Paganism from certain activism. But we are not pointing at or accusing any body. You want to be LGBTQ+? Then go and do it but don't use our paganism to mean your activism because that is not what she meant as she was a straight woman who married twice. http://www.doreenvaliente.com Doreen Valiente It is a poem, and is not law pagan, wiccan or otherwise. It is a statement of how she felt in regards to paganism or wicca. I can sit here all day and tell you my opinions of the aggressive LGBTQ+ partnerships, as I am very anti community. As a pagan, my magick has nothing to do with their community, they have naught to do with mine, and I believe as is my opinion it's nothing but a new freedom movement like burning the bras were in the 1960's, and everyone who can wants to be apart of the new pedophile movement. If you love someone, you love them, and not even straight couples can grind up on one another in public. If you love them you don't want attention for what you are or do. There is an emptiness in that community and its seems that they want to take over every community that is alternative like themselves that they can bring their "derogatory activity" to a new level. (talk) Just because pagans and wiccans etc, are known for having festivals, drunken sometimes "orgies" mean that every festival is like that. Pagans are usually open about their bodies and forms, and are free. Just because a few festivals seem to run in that general direction means that we should support the LGBTQ+ community with our rights, rites and "charges". It is just a outdated poem. They do not need that protection, and for all of us to say they do is wrong. The Eclipse Movement We have decided to call the new paganism movement or post gerald era, The Eclipse Movement. We are "Eclipsing" Pre Post 1950's Crafts by creating a new, recognizable craft(s). This Eclipse Movement can be considered a grey witchcraft, kitchen witchery and Hedge shamanism, shamanism, and Ceremonial Magick with some Egyptian, Celtic, Orkney shamanism and heathery/heathenism, with Mede tradition, Italian, and older versions, Etruscan(i), Eylesian (sp) and Blessed people magick. Which also includes platform for elementalism, aka Vampyrism (Energy) and ascension of the entity form, as well as Energy Otherkin(ism) for a lack of better term. So Far these are the paths of tradition we shall include in our movement: * Heathery/Heathen aka Heathern/Heatheru, Witska/Witsku/Paiga * Spiritual Luciferianism and Satanism (Non LaVey/Non Church/Non Temple) * Celtic Shamanism and Paganism * Witta/Wita * Hedge/Kitchen/Herbal Traditions and paths * Egyptian Ceremonial * Itlis/Italian/Mede/Etruscani/Spartan * Urban / Apocalypstic/ Post Apocalpytic * Soliders of Christ/ian Values because they are warriors * Gothic/Vampire/Faerie/Elven/Green Magick * Nordic Witchcraft / Not Wicca / Not Asatru * To be edited later more Paths we are Excluding: * Wicca * Neo Paganism in it's entire scope * Asatru * Druids * Thelema * Sophic Dianic Tradition * Celtim (Homosexual Celtic) * Any of the Recon Structures * Atheopaganism * More to be added later Category:Browse Category:Start Here Category:Respects to the Old Category:Respects to the New Category:Paganism Traditions Old Category:Pagan Traditions New Category:New Works By Pagans Like YOU Category:Paganism New Community Activism Category:Gender Identity Category:Paganism Old Community Category:Paganism New Community